No eres mi tipo
by L'arts
Summary: Hay frases que nunca estaremos preparados para oir, y por supuesto "no eres mi tipo" es la clase de frase que Jade no aceptaría fácilmente y más aún cuando es Tori quién se lo dice... (one-shot jori)


**Disclaimer:** Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **No eres mi tipo**

— ¿Cómo que no soy tu tipo?

— No, no lo eres —no puedo evitar sonreír ante la expresión que se había fijado en su rostro desde el momento en que dije eso—te lo acabo de repetir como un millón de veces en tan solo unos minutos —agrego, manteniendo mí postura sobre el tema.

— Pero, no lo entiendo Vega, dijiste que te gustan las niñas —replica frunciendo el ceño.

— Lo dije, y me gustan, pero tú no, simplemente no eres mi tipo Jade, supéralo —Niego con la cabeza levantándome del sofá donde estaba sentada, necesitaba un vaso de agua antes de continuar con este asunto.

— ¿Acaso estás ciega? —veo a Jade seguirme, sin dejar de lado sus cuestionamientos — ¿Cómo puedo no ser tu tipo? Explícame.

Yo solo la observaba divertida mientras me servía el agua. Y pensar que estaba preocupada por cómo sería su reacción acerca de mis preferencias, aunque aún no lo he soltado todo.

— ¡Te estoy hablando! —siento su presencia a mis espaldas — ¡Mira mis ojos, mira mis pechos! —grita ahora logrando que no pueda evitar voltearme a mirarla —siéntelos —dice tomando mis manos para colocarlas sobre ellos mientras continúa con su discurso — ¡Cualquier lesbiana, espera, mejor dicho, cualquier ser humano querría todo esto! —dice muy segura de sí misma.

Retiro rápidamente mis manos de ahí, sin poder evitar ruborizarme, sin embargo, trato de concentrar mi atención en otras cosas —Quien no te entiende soy yo Jade, se supone que me odias, ¿Por qué querrías gustarme?

— ¿Por qué querrías gustarme? —repite lo mismo imitando mi tono de voz.

— Deja de imitarme y responde mi pregunta.

— La responderé cuando me digas porque se supone que no soy tu tipo — se cruza de brazos quedando pensativa, pero lentamente su boca comienza a curvarse en una gran sonrisa, como si hubiese descubierto el ingrediente secreto de Coca Cola.

— ¿Ahora qué? —pregunto mirándola con suspicacia.

— Sé que mientes.

— No lo hago, no eres mi tipo, nunca serías mi tipo —afirmo con seguridad y ocupo de nuevo mi sitio en el sofá.

— Mientes —me dice acercándose de nuevo hasta mí.

— No caeré en tu juego.

— Mientes y lo sabes —se encuentra cada vez más cerca.

— Ok, dime entonces ¿Por qué se supone que miento? —la observo simulando una expresión de aburrimiento.

— ¡El otro día estabas mirándome el trasero! —me acusa con el dedo.

— ¿Que? —me sorprendo —yo no..., espera, de ninguna manera, ¡yo no haría eso! —no puedo evitar exaltarme un poco ante su acusación, no porque me sienta pillada, no es eso, es solo que...

—Tengo testigos —alega cortando el hilo se mis pensamientos.

— Solo lo dices por molestarme —intento sonar segura, y voy llevando mis manos hacia atrás, no vaya a ponerlas sobre su trasero en esta ocasión, me sonrojo ante este pensamiento.

— Lo quieres, te he pillado mirándome, Cat te ha pillado mirándome, Beck te han pillado mirándome, hasta el muñeco estúpido ese te ha pillado mirándome ¿Por qué crees que nadie se sorprendió ante tu confesión? —me cuestiona.

La miro parpadeando —Nada, que andan todos imaginándose cosas con esa mente sucia de adolescentes hormonales que tienen.

— Lo quieres —vuelve a decir acercándose más a mi con una sonrisa que delata sus intenciones haciendo caso omiso a lo que había dicho.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer Jade? —nota como retrocedo un poco ante su cercanía.

— Lo quieres —se encuentra a escasos centímetros de mí ahora.

— Jade —no sé qué planea pero algo se trae.

— ¡Lo quieres, deseas todo esto, lo sé! —se tira sobre mí soltando un grito y quedando de espaldas con su trasero en mi regazo, todo en un arrebato desesperado por tener la razón, aunque más que tener la razón parecía que había enloquecido,— ¡Jade, que demonios haces, bájate!

— ¡Vamos anímate! —continúa gritando

— ¡Que te bajes! —no puedo evitar levantar la voz también.

—Se que quieres darle a mami unas palmaditas Tori —baja el tono de voz hablando seductoramente ahora.

— ¡ Jade!

— ¡Vamos Tori, tómalo! —gritos viene y van, no pude evitar caer en su juego, terminó por sacarme de mis casillas.

—ok, ¡es lo quieres! —grito comenzando a darle unas palmadas en su trasero.

— Oooh —Jade se sorprende y en su rostro se refleja un atisbo de placer.

— ¡Omg, Jade, te gusta esto! —me sorprendo también dándole más golpecitos, sin poder evitar que la risa se apoderase de mí en estos momentos ante lo ridícula que se había tornado la situación.

— Nooo —responde Jade comenzando a reír también.

— ¡Lo estas disfrutando! —grito en el momento justo en que la puerta de entrada se abre de golpe, haciéndose el silencio palpable por unos segundos, siendo luego cortado solo por el carraspeo de mis padres.

Dejamos de reír automáticamente —No es lo que piensan —fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, mientras Jade se ponía rápidamente de pie.

—Mira Tori, fuimos comprensivos en cuanto a tu sexualidad —mi padre comenzó su discurso de padre comprensivo —tratamos de entender también como es que te habías enamorado de la chica que peor se portaba contigo —voltee rápidamente hacia Jade que tenía el desconcierto pintado en su rostro ante ello —pero esto..., no podemos permitirte que hagas estos juegos sexuales con tu novia en la sala de estar de la casa, por Dios Tori, de Trina lo hubiésemos esperado pero no de ti —puntualizó mi padre.

—Juegos sexuales — susurro de forma casi inaudible, en este punto yo solo quería que todos se largasen para ir a enterrar mi cabeza bajo la almohada algo así como para siempre.

—Lo sentimos señor y señora Vega, la próxima vez iremos a un hotel —oigo decir a Jade sin apartar sus ojos de mi con una sonrisa burlona adornando su rostro.

—¡Jade! —le llamo la atención una vez que espabilo.

—Solo estaba bromeando, prometemos no volver a tener sexo salvaje dentro la casa —dice ahora poniendo los ojos en blanco, mirando luego en dirección a mis padres, lo raro es no dijo nada por el hecho de que mis padres afirmen que estoy enamorada de ella.

—¡Jade! —vuelvo a llamarle la atención —¡nunca lo hicimos! —miro con desesperación a mis padres quienes parecen divertirse ahora con la situación.

Mi padre carraspea —bien chicas, lo dejaremos pasar esta vez, por ser la primera.

Tomo a Jade de la mano y la llevo rápidamente hacia arriba antes de que vuelva a decir algo vergonzoso o mis padres cambien de opinión —vamos —le digo.

— ¡Puertas abiertas! —grita mi madre desde abajo.

— ¿Y bien, hay algo que tengas que decirme? —siento los inquisitivos ojos de Jade sobre mí una vez que llegamos a mi habitación.

— Sí, que no debiste decir esas cosas a mis padres —le reprocho con el ceño fruncido.

— No me refiero a eso —había acortado nuevamente las distancias.

— Entonces… ¿Quieres hablar de tu gusto por las nalgadas? —intento molestarla pero sin lograrlo.

— No, en realidad de lo que me apetece hablar es de tu gusto por mi persona —dice señalándose cambiando su expresión a una de seriedad —¿Por qué hasta tus padres creen que estas enamorada de mi pero sigues insistiendo en que no soy tu tipo?

—Mira es complicado Jade, yo soy complicada, las mujeres somos complicadas... —comienzo a explicar tímidamente, pero soy interrumpida por la mirada intensa de Jade quién acorta aun más la distancia entre nosotras, y es entonces cuando todas mis defensas se vienen al suelo —ok, pero respóndeme primero porque insistes tú en querer gustarme, necesito saber eso antes... —y no puedo continuar hablando, de hecho ya no recuerdo lo que iba a decir ni siquiera sé mi nombre en estos momentos, creo que me decían Toro, si mi nombre es Toro, igual eso no es importante ahora porque Jade West esta besándome, es la primera mujer a la que beso, y lo único que se ocurre decir sobre eso es… woa, definitivamente yo podría acostumbrarme a esto.

Luego de unos segundos va separando con suavidad sus labios de los míos pero manteniendo la cercanía se nuestros cuerpos, nuestras respiraciones se entremezclan y se van calmando gradualmente, voy abriendo mis ojos encontrándome con los suyos fijos en mí, suplicando una respuesta.

— ¿Y bien vas a seguir negándolo? —pregunta ahora enarcando sus cejas.

—No eres mi tipo... —comienzo de nuevo y veo que Jade hace el amago de marcharse con la decepción marcada en sus facciones, pero antes de que haga otro movimiento consigo sujetarla, la tomo del cuello de su camisa atrayéndola hacia mí iniciando una nueva sesión de besos entre nosotras.

— No eres mi tipo Jade —susurro ahora sobre sus labios — si fueras mi tipo para empezar no serias una mujer, serias mas bien alguien como Moose, pero no, sabes así no funciona el amor, no, de ninguna manera el amor te lo pone tan fácil, no señores, según las estadísticas un 80% de parejas admitieron que la persona que aman no son su tipo, no son ese príncipe azul o conejita de playboy de quien esperaban enamorarse, o incluso no son del género que esperaban —ella solo me mira divertida ante mi discurso, así me siento animada a continuar —...y pues yo soy parte de ese porcentaje, resulta que un día me levante descubriendo que me siento atraída por ti, una mujer, y no cualquier mujer, era aquella a quién se supone ni siquiera le caigo bien —Respiro profundamente y continúo —Así que insisto Jade West no eres mi tipo pero a pesar de ello no puedo evitar sentir esta absurda atracción hacia ti —hago una pausa centrando mis ojos sobre los suyos para luego continuar —pero de eso se trata el amor ¿no?

Jade solo sonríe sin apartar sus dilatadas pupilas de las mías, y no sé si la he dejado sin palabras o solamente quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido pero posa nuevamente sus labios sobre los míos esta vez de una forma más voraz y salvaje, el impacto de su cuerpo contra mío logra desestabilizarme y caemos ambas sobre mi cama sin cortar el apasionado beso que habíamos iniciado.

— ¡Victoria! —la voz de mi madre corta el momento de pasión que estábamos teniendo y consigue separarnos —¿Qué no pueden tener las manos quietas? Iré a contarle esto a tu padre —la veo marcharse farfullando algo de que esta juventud de ahora está perdida, que ya no hay respeto por la casa de sus padres, y cosas así, posiblemente me esperen varios días de castigo pero no me importa y al parecer a Jade tampoco porque comienza a besarme de nuevo.

Fin

 **N/A:** one shot basado (en parte) en un short film llamado "Lez Be Friends".


End file.
